Jerk in Love
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Falling for Kurt Hummel wasn't something Puck planned on. It just happened. Now he has to prove to Kurt, everyone around him, and himself that he can be a good person. After all, he is just a "jerk".
1. I want to be with you

John Mellencamp was playing in the background of Hummel Tire and Lube. The radio station wasn't exactly local and therefore the music was coming in with heavy static. Puck could still make out the chorus of 'The Authority Song'.

_"I want to be with you."_

He'd finally said it.

Awkwardly shifting his feet, Puck kept his eyes trained on the rainbow colors in the oil leak that the toe of his sneaker was coming close to being in. The garage was empty except for the two boy's and a Honda Civic whose brake pads were well past being usable. Where everyone was? Well, Puck wasn't too sure; but he was glad they were gone.

Kurt was planted on a creeper at the front of the Civic, staring at him over his shoulder. His coveralls were draped around his waist, revealing a grey t-shirt that was stained with oil and dirt. His work glasses had been pushed up to the top of his head and he held a wrench in his hand.

"...Oh."


	2. Nonexistant Credit Score

**_A/N: Just so I don't confuse anyone, the following chapter(s) take place BEFORE the prologue._**

Picking up Kurt Hummel and throwing him into the dumpster every day was something Noah Puckerman relished. First of all, it made it clear to anyone and everyone that he was not a force to be reckoned with. The second thing was that he sort of liked it.

Not 'like' in the way that throwing the gay kid in the trash made the bully in him feel better. It was more along the lines of wanting to be closer to Kurt and it was the only way he saw fit of doing so. Sort of pulling the pigtails of the girl you liked in elementary school.

"It's hammer time."

Kurt always took it like a champ. With a cold glare he would tug off his jacket and fold it neatly before shoving it at the nearest jock and mumbling the name brand Puck couldn't be bothered to remember. When they lifted him, Puck always made sure he was the one who grabbed Kurt's torso. Sure, it was a bit creepy, but that brunette hair always smelled amazing.

With a quick swing of their arms, Kurt was tossed inside. Puck didn't look at him inside the dumpster, he never did, and he never planned to. Just the thought of seeing Kurt inside, his cold mask dropped into a look of humiliation, surrounded by trash tugged at his chest. He simply gave the side of the dumpster a quick pat before sauntering off towards the front of the school, his lackeys obediently following.

When he reached the doors he paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder as usual. Just like always, Kurt gracefully was pulling himself from the dumpster without the help of anyone.

...

Being a jock, it was sort of nessecary that Puck had a cheerleader girlfriend. Santana Lopez filled that spot quite well. She wasn't Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader, but she was hot, so it worked.

With a lecherous grin, Puck grabbed Santana's arm as she passed by and pressed her up against the lockers to initiate a kiss. Any other time she would open her mouth greedily and they would be more than happy to put on quite the show for the student body of McKinley high. Puck wasn't able to meet her lips though, as she turned her head to the side. The move didn't shut the jock down immediately, and he went for her neck instead. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Brittany Pierce standing further down the hall, seemingly waiting for something.

"Puck-" Santana pushed against his chest with a frown. "No. Just stop." She held up a paper Puck hadn't even noticed she had with a quirked eyebrow. "We're breaking up. You see this? Your credit score sucks. I can't be with someone who can't afford me."

Puck stared at the paper in confusion. He didn't even have a credit card! How Santana had come across something like that, he'd never know. Before he could open his mouth and protest, Santana was shoving the paper into his grasp and stomping away. She met Brittany at the end of the hall and after linking their pinkys together, they sauntered around the corner.

Finn, the big sweetheart quarterback stumbled up to him soon after with a sympathetic smile. He and Puck had best friends since they were in diapers and did almost everything together. As of late, he'd been straying away from their usual antics to hang with the more loserish kids, with the glee club. With Kurt. "Hey man, tough break." He started, having seen the break up.

With a shrug, Puck crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the hall, aiming for Jacob Ben Israel's hair. "Whatever. I think she just made up all that crap so her and Brit could scissor freely. Just means more eye candy for me."

"You're not afraid it'll affect your rep?" Finn pressed as they started walked down the hall. "I mean- being dumped like that?"

Puck looked up at his friend with an incredulous look. "Dude. I'm a stud. I could wear a dress to school and people would think it was cool." Maybe he wasn't that confident in himself, but he wasn't about to admit it aloud. For example, if he admitted that he sort of liked Kurt... He noticed Finn wasn't paying attention to him and was staring ahead of him where Rachel Berry was applying lip gloss in her locker mirror. "Come on, dude." He stated, annoyed. "You've got _Quinn Fabray _you're checking out Berry? Sure, she's got it going on, but not in the same places as Quinn."

"I'm not checking her out!" The quarterback defended. Puck knew better than that, though. One of the main reasons Finn had joined glee and stayed was because of Rachel and her short skirts. Mid-rant Quinn had mentioned that she was considering joining herself, just to keep an eye on her boyfriend.

"Right. Well, I've got math class so I'm gonna head to the nurse. I'll see you at practice?" It wasn't that math was hard for him, quite the contrary. Puck just hadn't done his homework the night before... or the one before that.

Finn nodded. "Yeah." Puck rolled his eyes when Finn trained his eyes on the hint of underwear the exposed itself from Rachel's skirt as she walked away. And if he took peak as well? Well, he was only human.

...

Mid-way through the day Puck decided he was bored with Spanish and raised his hand to ask if he could go to the bathroom. Mr. Schuester paused mid-sentence, frowned a bit, but relented anyway and handed him a hall pass. Puck closed his doodle filled binder and passed the rows of desks to retrieve the pass and head out the door.

He passed the boy's bathroom and made his way to the cafeteria. On his way, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the change that was inside. A crumpled up dollar bill, a dime, and three nickels. The corner of his lip curled up in a smirk.

The cafeteria was filled with students who had second lunch. Puck had already had his the block beforehand. After a few fist bumps and high fives, he made his way to the now empty register and gave the lunch lady the money. She gave him a disapproving look before handing him a plastic cup. Puck smiled sweetly and walked over to the slushie machine that was a few feet away from the register.

A few kids who were in the marching band wisely scurried away before Puck had even made it there. Juggling the cup back and forth between his hands, Puck contemplated which flavor to choose. It was sort of an art to him, matching flavors to the victim of his slushies.

Just as he was about to choose, a light hand on his shoulder stopped him. Puck turned around to see Quinn staring up at him with a smirk. She looked as beautiful as always, so pure, and yet so callous. He used to think that she was the one he wanted to be with, but things had long since changed. She still meant the world to him, though.

"Feel like doing me a favor?" She asked, her hand perched on her hip. Puck followed her gaze to where Rachel was packing her belongings to leave.

Puck grinned. He knew it was a bit low to pick on females in such a way, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before and he wasn't about to stop. Rachel flaunted herself at Finn all the time, so he believed she deserved it as well. He quickly pushed the button for grape and headed across the large room.

Grape was definitely her favorite. Everyime she licked her lips.

...

During football practice Finn had been a little over agressive with him after finding out that Puck had slushied Rachel. Again. Puck took it at first, knowing he was in the wrong, but after one particularly vicious tackle he got fed up.

"Dude, would you chill?" Puck groaned as he heaved his friend off of him. "What's your problem?"

Finn tugged off his helmet and chucked it to the ground. "You're my problem! You're all buddy buddy with Quinn and together you're picking on Rachel! That's not cool dude! She's my girlfriend!"

Puck pulled off his own helmet. "Who? Quinn or Rachel?" He didn't wait for Finn to answer. "I did that for Quinn. She was upset because you're all chummy with Berry."

"HUDSON! PUCKERMAN! QUIT YOUR LOVE FEST AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Coach Tanaka yelled from his golfcart. Puck had always wondered how he'd gotten the job as football coach.

"Whatever." Finn grumbled as he picked up his helmet and walked away.

...

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading! This is still just an intro! I promise it'll be longer next time. This (brilliant) idea isn't mine. Go to youtube, type in 'Jerk in Love- Glee Slash (Puck/Kurt)' it should come right up. _

_As you can see, it's mainly revolving around Puck and that's really where it's gonna stay, save for a chapter or two. I apologize for this particular chapter, as it probably doesn't even seem like a Puckurt slash fic right now. I'M GONNA MAKE IT BETTER. I PROMISE. Next chapter will have the infamous locker slam and Emma will have a little chat with Puck.  
_


	3. How to Woo your Boo

...

Puck perked up slightly when he saw Kurt proudly sauntering down the hallway as if he owned the place. No matter how much he wanted to, Puck just couldn't simply stop Kurt in his tracks and strike up a conversation with him, maybe ask him how his day was or if he'd like to do something later that night. He couldn't act like a civil human being, that just wasn't how people saw him. It wasn't even how he saw himself.

So instead of what he longed to do, Puck checked Kurt with his shoulder, sending the boy slamming into the row of lockers that lined the hall. Finn, who had been walking next to him, gave him a disapproving look. Puck didn't hear a remark from Kurt, so he continued walking straight ahead.

The day before, after practice had ended, Puck and Finn hadn't talked until it was late into the evening. Puck knew he couldn't spare to have Finn pissed at him, he was his bro. While laying in bed, Skinemax playing lightly in the background, he set Finn a simple apology text message. Finn responded back immediately and said that they were cool. They'd met up at the front doors that morning.

His stomach turned when he thought about how hard he'd hit Kurt. It wasn't just a simple shove, he'd really put some strength into it. Puck blamed it on his frustrations. Why couldn't Kurt just like him too?

Before he was able to make it any further down the hall, Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, stopped him. Her big doe eyes stared up at him with disappointment.

"Miss P." Puck dismissed, attempting to pass the tiny woman. Emma wasn't having it though and she placed a light hand on his bicep. "Is... there something you needed?" He asked,

"Noah-"

"It's Puck." The mohawked boy corrected.

Emma let out a sigh. "Puck." She said. "I've been noticing some... attitude problems coming from you lately. I'd like to ask you if you'd be willing to come to my office during second block?"

Normally Puck would have said yes and just not go, but he had Biology second block. Miss. Pillsbury would give him a pass out of that class. He nodded eagerly. "Sure, Miss P. I'll be there."

"Great. I'll let your teacher know and I will see you in second block." The red haired woman smiled politely and practically skipped away. Puck took the chance of turning around to watch her leave.

Kurt was where Puck had last seen him, picking up his belongings which had spilled from his bag when he'd collided with the lockers. Out of everyone who passed him, no one even spared the kneeling boy a second glance. He looked so alone. Puck wondered where Kurt's little gang was, at least they were always willing to help. He swallowed nervously, taking a step towards the brunette. An apology was on his tongue.

"Dude?"

Puck turned back around to Finn, who he had forgotten had been waiting for him. He scratched the back of his head and hiked his bag further up onto his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm coming." As they started walking away, Puck looked quickly back over his shoulder. Kurt had finally gotten up and was putting his bag back over his shoulder just as Mercedes Jones, his best friend, was coming up to him. The two immediately broke into huge smiles and sashayed down the hall in the opposite direction, gabbing about one thing or another.

Puck was glad for that.

...

His first block class went by in an uneventful manner. Puck failed to pay attention and not even fifteen minutes into the class he was back to doodling in his binder. When the bell finally rang he packed up his belongings and was the first one to exit the room, eager to blow off his second block with an actual legitimate excuse for once.

Miss Pillsbury was waiting patiently for him when he arrived. It was after the late bell, of course. He'd stopped to shoot the shit with some of the guys on the wrestling team on his way. She smiled politely when he entered. "Please, have a seat." She instructed as she further pushed a stack of papers into a neater pile, which probably didn't need to be done in the first place.

Puck obediently sat down in the chair opposite the red headed woman and slouched as he glanced around the room. He'd only been inside Miss P's office once in his first year. He was a bit of a cry baby back then and had sought out guidance from the counselor. Everything in the room was in order. Her books were in sections according to genre and then alphabetized. The pencils on her desk were sharpened perfectly, lined up accurately together. On top of the file cabinet to his right was a spray bottle of Windex, Lysol, and a roll of paper towels.

"What's up?" He finally asked.

Emma crossed her hands on the desk in front of her and smiled again. "Well, you tell me." Her doe eyes blinked. "What's been happening lately, N-Puck? Tell me what's on your mind."

Puck quirked an eyebrow. "On my mind? Well, you're probably expecting me to say staying out late to party and girls, right? So we'll just go with that." Those two things, although they once played a major part in his life, hadn't even phased him as of late. He'd been tired lately, a bit mopey, so he chose to stay in more often than not. And Kurt... Well, he wasn't a girl.

"So quite obviously you have something personal on your mind." Emma nodded to herself. She then shook her head and waved her hand briefly. "Let's put that to the side for now and talk about something easier. I've noticed you're a bit of a bully, Puck. Wanna talk about that?"

Although he didn't think talking about how much of an asshole he was, was easy, Puck shrugged. "I don't know. Sure. I'm a jerk. What about it? 'S not like I'm hurting anyone."

Emma paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, no. Not physically. But did you ever think about mentally? For example, Kurt Hum-"

Puck didn't think before he opened his mouth. "Kurt? Did he come to you? Did I upset him?"After his outburst, Puck retracted, slightly embarrassed.

The woman's eyes widened slightly. "You're concerned for him." She pulled her hands from the desk and placed them in her lap. "Well, I think I understand what's been on your mind Puck. Can't say I expected it though." Emma glanced over her shoulder at the small display of pamphlets. "I should really update these..." She mumbled, turning back around empty handed.

"What?" Puck blinked, feigning obliviousness. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously.

"Noah," Emma started, ignoring the slight glare she received for using his real name. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. But maybe it would help?" She left it as a question so as to not push the student into anything.

With a sigh, Puck ran his hand over his mohawk and bounced his knee. "You can't tell anyone."

Emma smiled happily and adjusted the papers again. "So, a boy crush, huh? On Kurt Hummel. I just want you to know, Puck. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being ga-"

"Don't say that word!" Puck yelled sharply, startling the counselor. He shrank further into his seat. "I'm not..." He looked around. "I'm not gay. It's just him. It's just Kurt. I don't get my rocks off by watching dudes go at it."

"Right. Sorry." Emma said quickly. "I shouldn't have just assumed... Well, um. You want to be with him, right?"

Puck had never really thought about it in that way. He wanted Kurt. He'd never thought about wanting to be with him. It sounded a bit too corny for him. Although, the thought of being in a relationship with the soprano was sort of appealing. He rubbed his face awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah. I guess. I don't know." He sighed. "It's not like he'd return my... feelings. He only sees me as this dick who throws him into the dumpster every morning."

"So I'm just gonna ignore that little tidbit of knowledge in exchange for you never throwing anyone into any sort of trash again, hmm?" Emma shuddered as she squirted hand sanitizer into her palm. "And maybe you consider pursuing Kurt. Not maliciously, of course. Try and catch his interest."

Puck rolled his eyes. "And how do you suggest I do that? The kid hates my guts."

Emma turned around and reached for a pamphlet entitled "How to Woo your Boo."before sliding it over to Puck. "Common interests are the key to romance."

...

Before practice started that afternoon, Coach Tanaka came in grumpily and told everyone to listen up and pay attention. A moment later, Mr. Schuester happily came in, but that wasn't who Puck was distracted by. Kurt Hummel had followed him in, his hands on his hips, looking as uninterested as ever. A few of the guys immaturely flipped and accused Kurt of looking at their junk. They were of course, ignored by the brunette. Puck watched closely as Kurt leaned back against a row of lockers.

"Hey guys. I know you're probably wondering why your Spanish teacher is here to talk to you when you have practice." Mr. Schue started, holding a clipboard down at his side. "Well, me and Kurt aren't here about Spanish. We're here about Glee club, right Kurt?"

Kurt nodded once before inspecting his nails.

"Anyway," Will held up the clipboard, his face serious. "Glee club needs guys."

The room fell silent. His teammates all looked around at each other, chuckling to themselves. Next to him, Finn was awkwardly looking at his feet. What Miss. P had told him rang through his ears. Puck pushed himself off of the lockers and held his index finger in the air. "I can sing."

The look that crossed Kurt's face definitely gave him a sliver of hope.

Will seemed ecstatic. "That- That's great!"

...

_A/N: I'm really sorry I'm not making these very long. I figured I'd kept you waiting long enough, so I decided to upload what I have. Also, it really makes me a sad person that so many people favorite this but only four have taken the time to review! D8_

_Next chapter will be in Kurt's POV.  
_


	4. That Jerk who is after my Girlfriend

...

Kurt Hummel always dreaded the the dumpster tosses. They were humiliating, not to mention that lingering smell that drove him up a wall. He could still remember the first time it had happened to him, too. In his freshman year, it was sort of Noah Puckerman's initiation. Throw the new flamer into the trash. Fun, huh?

Noah Puckerman was a name that Kurt had in his mind that he had always and would always loathe. Dumpster tosses, shoves, slushies, gum in his hair, pee balloons, you name it and Puck most likely would have been at the center of it. One time, after coming home from grocery shopping with his father, he found all of the lawn furniture nailed to the roof of their house. Sure, Kurt had always loathed the gaudy plastic chairs, but that was no reason to nail them to the roof.

And although they were always anonymous... Kurt was pretty sure Puck was behind the phone calls as well.

They came about twice a week to his cell phone. "Go burn in hell, fag." Or "Watch out next time you bend over. You'd probably like it anyway, cocksucker.". The list of threats and insults could probably fill a very unintelligent and ignorant book. Kurt was just relieved that if and when a call reached the house he was able to get it before his dad did.

That's why, when Puck announced to everyone that he would be joining Glee in the locker room that day, Kurt was appalled. There were countless times where what he wore, or how he acted, were ignored and he was slushied just because he was in Glee. It was insanity.

Kurt glared at Puck as two other jocks announced that they'd give it a try as well. The mohwaked boy seemed sort of excited as Mr. Schuester filled them in on rehearsal times and other information. And was it him, or did Puck seem to be glancing at Kurt every so often, as if he were seeking approval?

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt headed for the door. "I think you've got this under control, Mr. Schue. I don't think I was even needed. Carry on."

...

Later on that afternoon, after Kurt had grabbed his things from his locker and bid Mercedes a farewell, he made his way to where his baby waited for him in the parking lot. He planned to go home, do his homework early, take a long hot bath and then prepare dinner for him and his father. Then he would focus on how he was going to manage making it through glee now that evil incarnate had joined.

He searched through his bag for his keys as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. Just as he found them he collided with a solid body, sending the keys tumbling to the pavement.

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Finn Hudson was towering over him, staring awkwardly.

He'd been madly in love with Finn ever since he'd started high school. Ever since Puck started his shoving rampages, Finn had always tried to calm him down. Sure, he didn't try to stop him but it was definitely borderline chivalrous... Right? The large teenager was just so sweet and seemingly kind, and just plain adorable. How could Kurt not be infatuated with him? Finn would never intentionally target him.

When Finn joined glee, Kurt took it as his chance to get closer to him. It hadn't been working out too well, because Finn was just about as oblivious as they come. Besides, if he wasn't fawning over the head cheerleader Quinn, it was Rachel Berry. Kurt knew his feelings would always be unrequited. He'd almost accepted that fact. Almost. So what if he flirted and gave little touches sometimes? So what if he maybe plans out his route to class so he "accidentally" runs into him on the way? It was harmless.

"Finn. Hello." Kurt greeted, a smile covering his lips. His stomach fluttered when Finn smiled back crookedly, whether it was forced or not, it was still a smile and Kurt relished in it.

Finn crouched down and picked up Kurt's keys before handing them over. "Hey. Uh- I was wondering if you had time to talk about something?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Of course! Would you like to maybe go out for drinks? I can dri-"

With an awkward scratch at the back of his head, Finn cut Kurt off. "N-Nah. It's cool, we can just talk here, it'll be easier." Kurt had a feeling that easiness had nothing to do with it, and that Finn just didn't want to be seen in public with him.

The soprano forced his own smile, disappointed. "O-Okay. Then what did you want to talk about?" Obviously if Finn wasn't ready to be seen outside of school with him it definitely wasn't a confession. He crossed that off of his mental possibility list.

Finn started walking towards Kurt's vehicle, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kurt followed like a lost puppy. "It's about Puck joining glee."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's obviously up to something. There's no way he's joining for the show tunes."

Turning to him, Finn nodded. "That's exactly what I mean." They reached Kurt's Navigator and Kurt unlocked it so he was able to place his bag inside. "Okay," Finn continued. "So you know how Quinn and two other Cheerios joined recently?"

"Yes?" Of course Kurt knew. They'd been attending for 3 rehearsals so far and had ignored everything he said. Not that he was trying to make friends or anything. He just figured communication was key if they were planning on working together.

"I think that's why he joined. I think he wants to be closer to Quinn. Like he wants to steal her from me or something."

"And you're telling me this because...?"

Finn smiled crookedly again, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Well... Judging from what you said earlier you're not happy about him joining either. I thought maybe you'd like to work together to... get rid of him?"

With a sigh, Kurt crossed his arms. "Finn. He's your best friend."

"And he's also a jerk who I think is after my girlfriend." The tall boy defended. Kurt pursed his lips with a slight nod. He did have a point there.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do? Me and Puck aren't exactly chummy."

"I thought maybe you could... make him uncomfortable? Because you're-"

So that's why Finn came to him. Because of who he was. "Gay." Kurt finished with a glare. Sure. Asking him to make another person so uncomfortable with the reason he was bullied in the first place for wasn't offensive at all.

"Well... Yeah." Finn smiled sheepishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Find someone else. I'm not going to do it." Before Finn could say anything else, he was getting inside his baby and shoving the key into the ignition. He didn't even spare Finn another look as he drove off.

...

Kurt arrived home in a state of displeasure. The nerve of Finn Hudson, to ask him to use his sexuality as a reason for Puck to drop out of glee. How ignorant could you be? He wondered if he should find a new cute boy to crush on.

He stomped down to the basement where his room was and threw his bag angrily onto the bed, something he normally wouldn't do. He briefly considered calling Mercedes to rant, but opted out of it. They were still on shaky ground after her crushing on him for a brief time and him coming out to her. Although it had only made their friendship stronger, he wasn't sure if it was the right time to complain about what people thought of his sexuality. He decided to let his anger out with the essay that he'd been assigned.

He unplugged his laptop and brought it over to his bed. As he shuffled through papers and several educational sites he found he was able to keep his mind off of his problems. After about an hour or so, he was proud to say he'd pounded out at least half of his essay. Kurt glanced at his clock and figured he could make dinner first and then take a bath after he and his dad had eaten.

Later on that night Kurt's cell phone's screen lit up with a text. Kurt picked his head up from his fathers shoulder and leaned forward to grab his phone from the coffee table. It was from a blocked number. Curiously, he opened the text.

_Dum ass fag. Bettur wach urself._

Kurt's heartbeat picked up and he glanced over at Burt to make sure he hadn't seen the text before quickly deleting it. He shoved his phone in his PJ's pocket and stood up from the couch. "D-Dad, I think I'm just gonna head to bed." He stated, desperately trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Sure kiddo. Goodnight." Burt smiled once before turning his attention back to the TV. It was alligator fishing program night.

"Night." Kurt quickly shuffled out of the room and into the basement where he was finally able to let out his shaky breath. He'd been getting the threats for so long, he knew whoever was delivering them wasn't going to act on them, or at least they hadn't yet. It was still unnerving.

Already having done his nightly routine, Kurt slipped into his bed after shutting out the lights. He pulled out his phone and went to his contact list. With shaking fingers, he typed out a message before hitting send.

_I'll do it._

...

No one was to know about their plan to get rid of Puck. It was just between Finn and Kurt. Finn wanted to keep his girlfriend and Kurt didn't want to be close to him. When they'd talk through text messaging that night, Kurt made it a point to not mention the cruel texts and phone calls he'd been receiving. Finn hadn't even bothered to ask why he'd changed his mind, so it made things much easier.

Kurt was still thrown in the dumpster the next day, but the weird thing was that Puck wasn't even there. Just Karofsky, Azimio and a few other goons. He happened to notice that they were much rougher with him than Puck was as of late. As he pulled himself out of the trash he thought that maybe Puck had decided to just not show up to school all together and quit glee that way.

After changing his clothes and saying good morning to Mercedes and Tina, Kurt made his way to his first block class which was math. He frowned at the sight of his usually empty neighbor seat being filled by none other than Noah Puckerman. He shot a glance to Artie, who sat in the front with his wheel chair, who just shrugged, just as confused as he was. Begrudgingly, Kurt sat down at the table.

So Puck was at school. But he hadn't thrown Kurt into the dumpster. And he wasn't making any snotty remarks. What was up with that?

Kurt considered ignoring Puck, but then thought back to his and Finn's plan. If he acted immediately he figured he could probably get Puck to quit even before rehearsal that afternoon.

With a fake smile, Kurt leaned his chin on his hand. "So, glee, huh? Never took you to like singing and dancing." He started.

Puck turned to him with a look of surprise that Kurt caught before it disappeared and turned into one of disinterest. "Yeah. So?"

Boldly, Kurt chuckled airily. "I just think it's cool. That's all."

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when the teacher came in and started role call.

**A/N: Hi! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'd do it individually, but it's reeeeally late and I'm just uber tired. ILU ALL.  
**

**Anyway! As you probably already know, this chapter follows Kurt. Which I figure would be needed for some of the things I have planned for him. Basically the whole point of this is so you guys know that Kurt has it in his mind that Puck is the one issuing the threats and insults via phone and he really doesn't want to be any closer than he has to of the source of that. Also, Finn is not a douche, I promise. I'll make sure he redeems himself later on. Somehow. Someway. Maybe he'll make tuna for everyone, I dunno.**

**Next chapter we will be back to following Puck. I'll work more on the Finn/Rachel/Quinn triangle, Kurt will be a jerk right back to Puck, and Puck will have his first glee rehearsal. Yaaaay! -throws confetti-**

**I can has bed time now?**


	5. No Goodie Oogling

...

Puck didn't know what to think. Kurt was acting weird, as if he was actually interested in the things Puck was doing. Maybe if he started acting how he really wanted, Kurt would give him a chance.

The class went on normally, and Puck actually attempted to pay attention. Sitting next to Kurt sort of made it hard. Kurt kept doing all sorts of sneaky things, like brushing their knees together when he crossed his legs or glancing at Puck out of the corner of his eye while he chewed on his pencil eraser. Up until that point of his feelings for Kurt, Puck had never even thought of him sexually. He actually wanted to respect him, get to know him; but with his subtle little actions, Puck found himself shifting in his seat, trying to relieve the steadily growing ache. He'd always assumed he had more self control than that.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Puck expected Kurt to get up and walk AROUND the table as any normal person would do. No, he got up, threw a leg over Puck's where he was still sitting. If Kurt had bent his legs anymore he would be straddling him. The brunette lightly set his hands on Puck's shoulders and leaned down to whisper "See you in glee." into his ear. Before Puck could respond, Kurt threw his other leg over and was sauntering out of the classroom. And if there was an extra swing in his hips, well, Puck definitely noticed it.

Puck was halfway tempted into going after Kurt and striking up that long awaited conversation, but was stopped in the hallway by Quinn. He could tell that her normally icy facade was about to slip and he worriedly placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him before gesturing to two figures that were standing down the hall. Puck looked closer and rolled his eyes. Finn and Rachel. They were blatantly flirting, dopey grins on both of their faces. Quinn didn't need to say anything. He lightly put his arm around her shoulder and led her away.

"He doesn't deserve you Quinn." Puck told her as they turned down a less populated hallway. Finn was like a selfish child, he got what he wanted, but others weren't allowed to do the same. Sure, Finn was a good guy and usually a great friend, but sometimes he was a little dense.

Quinn brushed Puck's arm off of her shoulder with a groan. "Obviously." She may have been upset, but it definitely didn't affect her bitchy persona. "Ugh." She placed the heel of her palm to her forehead. "I'm the head cheerleader. He's the quarterback. I shouldn't even be having this problem. I just want to take one of her stupid sweaters and strangle her with it!" She growled, falling back against the wall.

"I'll tell you what, Quinn. Me and Finn have gym together later. How about I rattle his cage a bit?" Puck asked.

"If you think it'll help." Quinn paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't see how it will though. I mean- I told him he was walking a thin line here. He knows how bad it will be for his reputation if I break up with him but he doesn't even seem to care! It's all about glee now." The blond's lip curled up in disgust.

It wouldn't hurt to try, Puck figured. He grabbed her hand in his own. "I'll get him to realize what he's in danger of losing. Don't you worry." He flashed her a kind smile before letting go of her hand and sauntering down the hall, waving his hand in dismissal.

...

Physical Education usually consisted of dodge ball for the guys and volley ball for the girls in seperate parts of the gym. Coach Tanaka was in charge of the boys, which meant a bit more leniancy on the jocks when they pelted the"losers" with the balls. Puck participated happily, eager to let out his frustrations on whoever wasn't quick enough to get out of his way. After about an hour, Coach Tanaka blew his whistle and instructed them to go shower and change.

Now, Puck knew it was sort of creepy to have hidden Finn's clothes so he would take a bit longer in the locker room and be the last one to leave, but it was the only way he could think of to make sure he was there when the room was finally empty. After a little while, he planted Finn's clothes in a place where he was sure to find them and waited for the tall boy to finish changing before he would approach him about Quinn. Before he could, however, he heard the door open and close followed by footsteps. Even though he was pretty sure he didn't need to, Puck ducked behind a row of lockers to wait.

He heard the quick rustling of clothing followed by Finn's nervous voice. "K-Kurt. I didn't think you'd be here that quick."

Puck quirked an eyebrow and peeked around the lockers. Sure enough, Kurt was standing in front of Finn, looking up at him with an unamused expression. What in the world could they be having a meet up about?

"Don't flatter yourself, Finn. I'm no longer interested in oogling your 'goodies'." Puck watched as Kurt considered setting his satchel down on the bench but then grimaced and pulled it back onto his shoulder. "Now would you please inform me as to why in the world you texted me to come to the boys' locker room?"

Finn slammed his locker shut and awkwardly stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Have you talked to Puck?"

He was really interested now. He stepped closer to the edge of the lockers so he'd be able to hear better.

When Kurt rolled his eyes, it was practically audible. "I did more than talk. I put my face in danger for it and went full on flirt. I'm not sure if he was shocked or what, but he honestly didn't seem put off at all."

Puck blinked, confused. What was he talking about? Finn knew about what Kurt had done before hand? Did... Did Kurt like him back and go to Finn for advice? Countless thoughts ran through his head.

"What? I thought for sure he'd... nevermind. Just keep trying. I really don't want him at glee this afternoon if we can help it."

His stomach flipped and Puck fell back against the lockers lightly. So that was why Kurt was acting the way he was. He wanted to make him so uncomfortable that he would quit glee. He couldn't decide which was a worse feeling, the anger or the hurt. He liked Kurt. Finn was his best friend. He bit his lip, willing himself not to stomp around the corner and flip out on them.

"Whatever. We both have lunch this period. I'll see what I can do." Kurt answered.

Puck let out a shaky breath after he was sure both of them were gone. After he'd waited a bit so he knew they wouldn't be in the same hall when he exited, Puck left the room. As he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, he came to a conclusion.

Two could play that game.

...

Puck approached Kurt in the cafeteria before the boy had even considered looking for him. In an act that shocked everyone around him, he pulled out the chair next to Kurt at his table. Kurt choke on the water he'd been sipping, while Mercedes, Artie, and Tina who had also been sitting at the table looked at him with wide eyes and mouths. Before he opened his mouth Puck took a brief second to think. Was he really gonna do this? It'd basically be admitting his attraction to Kurt to everyone.

He took a deep breath and just went for it.

When he reached out and lightly placed his hand on the nape of Kurt's neck he realized it was the first time he'd ever touched him without it ending in Kurt's harm. He lightly stroked his neck, ignoring Kurt's sharp in take of breath as he started speaking. "I'm glad I decided to go to math today, Kurt. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to spend a bit of time together."

Puck caught the look Kurt shot Mercedes and the others before his shoulders stiffened even more and he sat up straighter. "U-Uh. Yes. Me too, Puck."

With a smirk, Puck leaned even closer to the brunette, his breath hot on his ear. "Just for you, I'll let you call me Noah."

"Just what in the hell are you going on about white boy?"Mercedes finally exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about it." With a half smile, the jock rose from his seat. After trailing his fingers across Kurt's jaw, a touch that made both of them shiver. He ignored the questioning stares as he exited the area. He passed a gaping Finn on the way and grinned to himself.

...

Much to Finn and Kurt's disdain and everyone elses confusion, Puck arrived at glee club that afternoon, all cocky smiles and teasing behavior. Kurt made sure to stay on the other side of the room at all times, something Puck accepted. He figured he'd be able to at least talk to him after practice.

Mr. Schuester was ecstatic that he finally had all of his 12 members and spent most of the time bumbling around and filling everyone in on the song and choreography of a potential sectionals performance. Puck had to roll his eyes at the not so random pairing lead of Rachel and Finn, he had been paired up with Quinn and they both shot eachother annoyed looks. The jock didn't notice it, but whenever he would glance over his shoulder at Kurt or even when he wasn't, Mercedes was watching him curiously.

The rest of glee went by quickly and Puck found himself hurrying to pack up his belongings to follow Kurt who had all but ran out when they were finished. He felt a bit like a stalker... but a cool one, one that you'd want to be followed by. He smirked at that and pulled his backpack over his shoulders. Before he could leave however, Mercedes stopped him just as everyone left. Puck looked from side to side awkwardly before looking down at her. "What's up, Aretha?" He asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that crap. What do you want with my boy Kurt? You've been looking at him all day."

Puck attempted to side step her. "Nothing." He answered nonchalantly. "I'm just guessing, judging by his clothes, that he has a lot of lunch money."

"Mmhmm." The black girl jabbed him in his chest with her index finger. "I'm not buying that, nor am I stupid. I was there for what you did in lunch, and Kurt won't tell me what's going on. Do I need to cut you?"

With a sigh, Puck ran his hand over his head. "No. Look, I don't want to beat him or anything like that, okay? So just chill."

Mercedes stared at him incredulously. "Puck. Stealing somones lunch money? Really? That's really d-"

"I'm in love with Kurt."

Woah. Love? Puck's heart thumped against his chest. Why had he worded it that way? He'd never used in relation to Kurt before... It sounded sort of, for lack of a better word, cool, though.

"... What?" Was the only word Mercedes could think of to say.

...

Laying in bed early that evening, Mercedes voice rang through his head. _"You need to back off."_

Puck rolled onto his side, frustrated. Mercedes had told him about how Kurt mentioned how he loathed Noah Puckerman countless times. She also said that she wasn't trying to be mean, but he needed to take a hint and just give it up. It hurt, but maybe she was right. Giving up the possibility of being with Kurt would mean he'd be able to rest easy again and not worry about liking other dudes and the consequences of it.

He was just coming to a conclusion as to what he would do when he heard the doorbell ring. His mother and sister weren't home, so with a groan he pulled himself out of bed and shuffled down the hall to the front door.

He certainly never expected to find Quinn sobbing on his door step.

_A/N: Hnnnngh. Sorry for the slow and short updates. I'm not gonna make excuses, but I will apologize. Um. So yeah, I leave you guys with a cliff hanger. I have quite a bit planned for this story, so I'm not abandoning it, do not fret. Next chapter there will be Puck and Quinn interaction and a possible jealous!Kurt._


End file.
